battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Supremacy
Supremacy is a 40 player game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II that involves capturing control points in order to achieve victory. In Battlefront, the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire fight to control all of five control points with only two being available at one time: one to attack and one to defend. The team that captures all the control points and pushes back the enemy team wins. In Battlefront II, the Light Side and Dark Side factions of each respective era fight for majority control of Command Posts in order to increase their reinforcement count. In the Galactic Civil War, which will arrive in an upcoming update, the team that reaches 100% reinforcement count first wins. In the Clone Wars and the First Order–Resistance war, the team that reaches 100% reinforcement count first is then able to attack the enemy team's capital ship; the first team to destroy the enemy team's capital ship wins. Star Wars Battlefront In DICE's Star Wars Battlefront, Supremacy is a 40 player linear game mode that pits the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire as they fight for possession of five control points with only two available at one time. Players can spawn as heroes and vehicles in this mode. This mode launched with four maps. The February 2016 Update added Twilight on Hoth and Survivors of Endor, but the latter map was not released right away and instead made available in March 2016. Objective In Supremacy, the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire vie for majority control of five control points before time runs out. At any given time, however, there are only two control points available for capture: a control point to defend, and a control point to attack. Capturing a control point causes the team that owned that control point to fall back to a control point closer to their "base," while the team that just captured the control point must now defend it from being captured as they simultaneously try to take the new enemy control point. Heroes and vehicles can be great assets in capturing or defending control points. The match starts with each side owning two control points. Both teams must first fight for the central control point, which is neutral at the beginning of the game. The team that is able to capture the central control point first now has majority control of all control points (three out of five). At this point, the team has the option of continuing to push forward to capture the next enemy control point, eventually in order to own all five control points. If the team that is winning is not careful, though, the losing team can re-capture their control point and cause the winning team to fall back, creating a push-and-pull dynamic. The initial match timer is ten minutes. Each time a control point is captured, an additional minute is added. The team that owns a majority of control points by the end of the match wins the game. Maps The following maps are available in Supremacy: * Endor: Forest Moon of Endor * Endor: Survivors of Endor * Hoth: Outpost Beta * Hoth: Twilight on Hoth * Jakku: Graveyard of Giants * Sullust: SoroSuub Centroplex * Tatooine: Jundland Wastes * Bespin: Cloud City* * requires Bespin expansion pack Units available Vehicle Power Ups become available after the central control point is captured. Hero Pickups can spawn before the central control point is captured, but may not appear right away. The following is a list of the different type of units that can be spawned-in as and the max number of them allowed at any given time: * Rebel Alliance ** Hero: 1 ** X-Wing*: 2 ** A-Wing*: 2 ** T-47 Airspeeder*: 2 ** 74-Z Speeder Bike (Forest Moon of Endor only) ** Cloud Car (Cloud City only): 2 * Galactic Empire ** Hero: 1 ** AT-ST: 1 ** TIE Fighter*: 3 ** TIE Interceptor*: 3 ** 74-Z Speeder Bike (Forest Moon of Endor only) ** Cloud Car (Cloud City only): 2 * Not available in Forest Moon of Endor Trivia * The large maps used in Supremacy in Battlefront are set at a different time of day than how they appear in Walker Assault. For example, Forest Moon of Endor is set in the early dawn in Supremacy instead of the middle of the day like in Walker Assault. Twilight on Hoth is also set during the day instead of during a snow storm at twilight. * This game mode is loosely based on the Conquest mode from the Pandemics' Star Wars: Battlefront games, as they feature two factions trying capture enemy control points. * Supremacy in Battlefront is one of the only 40-player game modes in the game, including expansion modes. The other two modes are Walker Assault and Turning Point. Star Wars Battlefront II *Galactic Empire |player = 40 players, with an additional 24 AI bots |hero = Yes |vehicle = Yes }} In DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, Supremacy is a 40 player, with additional 24 AI bots, non-linear game mode based on capturing Command Posts and ultimately bringing down capital ships. Supremacy features heroes, reinforcements, and ground vehicles that can be spawned in. Supremacy, which was originally called Capital Supremacy, was added on March 26, 2019 as part of the Capital Supremacy Update.March Community CalendarCommunity Transmission - Celebration Edition & The Rise of Skywalker The mode will be expanded to the Galactic Civil War in another February update.Star Wars Battlefront II - The BB Update & Age of Rebellion on the way Objective Clone Wars/First Order–Resistance war The team that controls a majority of Command Posts (three out of five) increases their reinforcement count, measured in percentage, and once they reach 100%, they can board two transport ships which fly the succeeding team up to the enemy team's capital ship. Boarding increases the time spent inside the capital ship. There, the attackers must secure their landing by capturing two Command Posts, and then push in to destroy critical systems, creating a chain reaction that causes the defenders' entire capital ship to explode and crash, thereby establishing their supremacy over the planet. Players can earn Battle Points by eliminating enemy players and playing the objective. Battle Points can be exchanged to spawn in as reinforcements, including special units and ground vehicles, and heroes. At the beginning of a round, both teams fight to capture five neutral Command Posts across the map. Once a Command Post is captured, it can be taken or recaptured by the enemy team, however, and thus each captured Command Post must be defended. This is different from Galactic Assault, where a defending team already controls control points and the attacking team must try to capture them from the defenders, who cannot recapture lost control points. Reinforcements are gathered when Command Posts are captured, which is determined through percentage, and when a team has enough reinforcements, indicated by reaching 100%, two transport ships are summoned. Players will have a short amount of time to reach these transports. Extra time in the ship phase is rewarded to the team for every player that boards a transport. Fights then take place in the interiors of one of these capital ships at a time: *Republic ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer * Separatist ''Providence''-class Dreadnought * Resistance MC85 Star Cruiser * First Order Resurgent-class Star Destroyer In the Republic Attack Cruiser, Separatists must secure one of two terminals to establish a foothold in the capital ship. After that, they must destroy three objectives part of either the cargo bay or the reactor core. In the Roger Roger Update this was changed to three targets in the reactor bay. In the Separatist Dreadnought, the Republic must also secure one of two terminals, and then destroy one objective: either the droid deployment bay or the cooling vent room. In the Roger Roger Update this was changed to three targets in the cooling vent room. Both teams have five minutes to accomplish these objectives before they are repelled and return to the ground. Any progress done is still kept should the same team manage to mount another attack on the enemy capital ship. If the defenders manage to successfully repel an attack on their capital ship, then upon returning to the planet's surface, they will be awarded control of a majority of the Command Posts. This gives them reinforcements immediately, giving them a head start in calling in their transports. The game is over once a capital ship's critical systems are destroyed, causing the capital ship to plummet towards the planet's surface and the attacking team to win. Galactic Civil War On Galactic Civil War maps, Supremacy only features the ground phase and does not include the invasion phase with capital ships. Thus, the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire fight for majority control over five Command Posts. The team that controls the majority of Command Posts increases their reinforcement count, and the first team to reach 100% reinforcement count wins. Players still earn Battle Points by eliminating enemy players and playing the objective, which can then be exchanged to spawn in as reinforcements, including special units and ground vehicles, and heroes. Maps The following maps are playable on Supremacy: * Clone Wars ** Felucia: Tagata ** Geonosis: Pipeline Junction West ** Kamino: Cloning Facility ** Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach ** Naboo: Theed * First Order–Resistance war ** Ajan Kloss: The Klosslands ** Jakku: The Graveyard ** Takodana: Maz's Castle * Galactic Civil War **Death Star II: Command Sector North **Scarif Capital ships The following capital ships, with playable interiors, are featured in Supremacy floating above the maps: Galactic Republic: *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Separatists: *''Providence''-class Dreadnought Resistance: *MC85 Star Cruiser First Order: *''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyer Units available The maximum number of each type of unit allowed on the battlefield at any one time for each faction: *Heroes: 2 *Aerials: 6 *Enforcers: 6 *Infiltrators: 6 *Speeders: 3 *Armors: 2 Galactic Republic Units available to the Galactic Republic separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. On Kamino, AT-RT, BARC Speeder, and TX-130 are not available because of the terrain. AT-TE is only available on Felucia and can be entered into without spending Battle Points. Separatists Units available to the Separatists separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. On Kamino, neither the STAP nor AAT are available because of the terrain. Resistance Units available to the Resistance separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. Stolen AT-ST is only available on Ajan Kloss. First Order Units available to the First Order separated by unit type (vehicle, trooper, hero) and their corresponding Battle Point cost. First Order AT-ST is only available on Ajan Kloss. Trivia *Of all the modes that support heroes, Supremacy is one of only three modes in Battlefront II where hero selection is limited to the era that is being played, i.e. players can't spawn as Anakin Skywalker on Takodana or Captain Phasma on Geonosis. The other two modes are Co-Op and Instant Action. *Supremacy in Battlefront II is very similar to a game mode developed by DICE for their Battlefield series, Titan mode, as seen in Battlefield 2142. Titan mode was later recreated in the Naval Strike DLC expansion pack for Battlefield 4 in the form of Carrier Assault. **It was internally referred to as "Titan" in the game's files, which was discovered by dataminers in the Battle of Geonosis Update, another hint at it being similar to Titan mode from Battlefield 2142. **It is also somewhat similar to Conquest, a mode present in both the Battlefield series by DICE and the original Star Wars: Battlefront games by Pandemic Studios. Maps set during the Galactic Civil War play out almost identically to Conquest since they do not include the invasion phase but instead only feature the ground phase of Supremacy. *Capital Supremacy was originally slated for a release sometime in the fall of 2018,The Roadmap but was delayed to a release in February 2019 with the Battle of Geonosis Update taking its place in the fall.OUR UPDATED STAR WARS™BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAP DETAILS WHAT’S AHEAD In February, however, it was announced that the mode was being delayed again to an update in March in order to keep the quality of the mode high.Community Transmission: Progress Update on New Mode + Emote Wheel *Prior to the release of Capital Supremacy, Naboo and Tatooine were datamined as potential maps for Supremacy in Battlefront II. Naboo was added to Capital Supremacy in June 2019, but it is currently unknown if Tatooine will be arriving sometime later. *In addition to the Galactic Civil War era maps, the ground phase of Supremacy in Battlefront II can be played exclusively in a separate offline single-player mode called Instant Action. *The Roger Roger Update slightly changed the ground phase and completely changed the ship phase objectives. The update changed the ground phase to focus on increasing percentage rather than tickets. The ship phase was overhauled completely: rather than overriding one of two systems within the capital ship, the attackers have to secure one of two Command Posts, and rather than arming two objectives for detonation, the attackers have to destroy objectives using their blasters and other disposal weapons on one side of the capital ship. The ship phase was also changed to be time-based, giving attackers five minutes by default, instead of ticket-based. Updates |*Reduced HP of final objectives (2000 was 3000) *Increased overtime (10 minutes was 5) *Increased base time (360 seconds was 300) *Increased bonus time (180 seconds was 120) *Reduced boarding time (30 seconds was 45)}} Gallery SWBFII DICE Command Post Early Design.jpg|Image of early Command Post design from @EA_DICE on Twitter, during Dennis Brännvall's dev account takeover. SWBFII_Capital_Supremacy_Promo_Anakin_.jpg|Promotional image of Anakin Skywalker leading the 501st Legion on Geonosis. SWBFII Capital Supremacy Promo.png|Promotional image featuring the Commando Droid. Giants Above Kachirho Update.jpg|Promotional image of Capital Supremacy on Kashyyyk featuring Yoda. Bf2-kamino-update.jpg|Promotional image of Capital Supremacy on Kamino featuring the 104th Battalion. BFII-Droidekas-Update.jpg|Promotional image of Capital Supremacy on Naboo featuring droidekas and the TX-130. Swbf2-cooperation-update-felucia-clone-commando.jpg|Promotional image of the Clone Commando on Felucia. SW-BF2_Supremacy_Age-of-Resistance.jpg|Promotional image of Supremacy on Ajan Kloss References Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)